Attack of the Yamis
by Peggi J. Crawford
Summary: Evil Yami's unite! The Yamis are out to ruin the lives of their Hikaris and take over my fics! Who will win this battle? The Hikari's or the Yamis?
1. The Plotter's Club

Peggi-I don't own Yugioh or anything else in this story except for the plot.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome-Okay Lerisia. How do you think we should take over?  
  
Lerisia-I don't know. This may be more difficult than usual. There are so many people in the world who may not like us to take over.  
  
(A/N:Just so we're clear on this, I call Y. Malik Malik and nice Malik Marik from the stupid dubbed YGO version)  
  
Malik-Planning on taking over the world again?  
  
Lerisia-No.  
  
Kagome-We're still trying to take over one of Peggi's fics.  
  
Bakura-Can I help?  
  
Malik-Me too!  
  
Kagome-Okay.  
  
Lerisia-But first, let's get a few things straight. Kagome is the leader, I'm second in charge and the advisor. Malik, you can be a second-in-charge- advisor and plotter. Hmm.I wonder what you can do, Bakura.  
  
Bakura-I can kill people.  
  
Kagome-Okay then. Are you good with chainsaws?  
  
Bakura-Yup.  
  
Lerisia-Good. We can get you a chainsaw.  
  
Bakura-^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami-LOOK, I'M A YAMI SO I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT!  
  
Yugi-YAMI!  
  
Yami-What?!  
  
Yugi-You can't call teachers no-brained-bakas just because they give you homework.  
  
Yami-But I told them I didn't want homework.  
  
Yugi-Well, in any case, you really blew it when you cussed out the principal.  
  
Yami-But he was ordering me around! He can't order a Pharroh around!  
  
Yugi-You may have been a pharroh before you were trapped in the puzzle, but that doesn't mean you still are one. You have no right to act like you're everyone's boss.  
  
Yami-FINE THEN! IF YOU WON'T TREAT ME LIKE THE PHARROH I AM, THEN I'M LEAVING!  
  
Yugi-FINE! GOOD RIDDANCE!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Some time later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami meets up with Kagome, Malik, Lerisia, and Bakura.  
  
Kagome-Hi Yami. Why aren't you with Yugi?  
  
Yami-We had a fight and I can't stand him anymore.  
  
Lerisia-Wanna help us take over one of Peggi's fics?  
  
Yami-Sure!!!  
  
And so the five demented Yamis begin their evil plan to take over one of my fics.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All-?????????  
  
Yami-Um.no offense, but that argument between me and Yugi was.um..well..  
  
Bakura-IT COMPLETELY SUCKED! NOT JUST THE ARGUMENT, BUT THE WHOLE STUPID CHAPTER! YOU DON'T SERIOUSLY INTEND ON MAKING A SECOND CHAPTER TO THIS DO YOU?  
  
Kagome-For your information Bakaura, Lerisia and I helped write this ficcy.  
  
Bakura-Two things. One, it's B-a-k-u-r-a, not B-a-k-a-u-r-a. And two, I'm sorry. I had no idea that you and Lerisia helped with this ficcy. Did I say it stunk? I meant it was the best piece of writing I've ever heard.  
  
Kagome-Sorry I called you a baka in your name.  
  
Bakura-It's okay.  
  
Peggi-O.O  
  
Tea-Evil Yamis bonding. Scary thought.  
  
Peggi-Definitely. Well, before this gets really scary I think I'll end this chapter.  
  
Pegasus-Thank you. Bakura and Kagome get along so well it's actually scary.  
  
Peggi-For real. Well, don't forget to review.or complain..whichever reaction comes first. BYE!!! 


	2. The Plotter's Club and a New Member

Peggi-Hi! Chappie 2 up!  
  
*Sailor Earth 23 and Tea walk in*  
  
Peggi-Hi Tea and Sailor Earth 23!  
  
Sailor Earth 23 and Tea-Hi Peggi!  
  
Peggi-Everybody, meet my #1 best friend Tea Wheeler and my cousin Sailor Earth 23.  
  
Everybody-Hi Sailor Earth 23 and Tea!  
  
Tea and Sailor Earth 23-Hi everybody!  
  
Marik-Shouldn't we be disclaiming? I mean, this is a disclaimer after all.  
  
Peggi-You're right! Pegasus, would you like to have the honors?  
  
Pegasus-Sure! Peggi doesn't own Yugioh or the name of my Yami. Leev owns his name.  
  
Chikan-Hi! I'm Pegasus' Yami!  
  
Peggi-I liked the name, so I borrowed it from leev's story 'Virus'. Hope ya don't mind, leev.  
  
Tea-Yeah. And if you don't want her using the name, please let her know.  
  
*Seto and Nick walk in*  
  
Peggi-Oh, hi Nick.  
  
Sailor Earth 23-Nick is my little brother. My annoying little brother, I might add.  
  
Nick-^_^  
  
Seto-Nick is my new best friend!  
  
Peggi-Your new best friend? Don't you mean your first best friend?  
  
Seto-*sticks tongue out at Peggi*  
  
Peggi-^_^  
  
Lerisia-MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Kagome and I can finally take over one of your fics! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
All-Here we go again.  
  
Kagome and Lerisia-*give the death glare*  
  
Avril-*who appears out of nowhere*You guys can't take over her ficcy! Good guys always win!  
  
Bakura-Peggi isn't a good guy. She constantly bashes me!  
  
Peggi-^_- And don't ya forget it! And Avril, how did you get into my disclaimer?  
  
Avril-You wrote me in, duh. *reads the "disclaimer" so far* This is a disclaimer?  
  
Peggi-Yeah. Why?  
  
Avril-Cuz it's a bit.well..long.  
  
Nick-Seto, can I have a Blue Eyes?  
  
Seto-Hmmm...well, I do have 3, so I guess. *hands Nick a Blue Eyes White Dragon*  
  
Nick-*Is handed the B.E.W.D*YAY!!!!!  
  
Sailor Earth 23-Hey, since Ishizu is my favorite YGO person, can we bring her into the disclaimer?  
  
Nick-No way! There's already too many people here. Right Seto?  
  
Seto-Yup!  
  
Peggi-You're right. *types something into her magical authoress keyboard. Suddenly Nick and Seto disappear and Ishizu appears in their place*  
  
Ishizu-Hi everybody!  
  
Everybody-Hi Ishizu!  
  
Ishizu-Well, while we talk, we hope you like Ch. 2 of Attack of the Yamis, Yami Yugi's revenge.  
  
Peggi-BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *fades out* HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lerisia, Kagome, Malik, and Bakura were helping Yami plot revenge against Yugi for arguing with him.  
  
Kagome-what does Yugi love the most?  
  
Lerisia-His dueling deck?  
  
Yami-No.  
  
Lerisia-The game shop?  
  
Yami-Nope.  
  
Malik-I know! His grandpa!  
  
Yami-Wrong.  
  
Bakura-How 'bout his *shivers* friends?  
  
Yami-No way.  
  
Kagome-Well then, is it the millennium puzzle or you?  
  
Yami-Huh-uh.  
  
Lerisia-Then what does he love the most?  
  
Yami-His hair.  
  
Kagome, Lerisia, Bakura, and Malik-*facefault*  
  
Bakura-His hair?  
  
Yami-Yup.  
  
Bakura-*sweatdrop*  
  
Malik-Hey, I have an idea!!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~meanwhile with the Hikaris~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peggi-Well, are you sure Yami isn't coming back?  
  
Yugi-Yeah. I really miss him.  
  
Chikan-Hmph. Well, I think that all Hikaris suck.  
  
Pegasus-Hey! I'm a hikari!  
  
Chikan-I do believe I have proven my point.  
  
Pegasus-Hey!  
  
Chikan-^_^  
  
Marik-My Yami left me too. It's because I wouldn't make him toast.  
  
Chikan-perhaps I should leave you too, my little aibou.  
  
Pegasus-What'd I do?  
  
Chikan-Nothing. I just don't like you.  
  
Chikan leaves the group to join the other Yamis.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All-O.O  
  
Peggi-^____________________________________^  
  
James-Um..that was probably the worst chapter ever.  
  
Peggi-I know! And just so you know, I've had one request for joining this fic. It was from Yuyashi..well, I'll add anyone who wants to join in. All I need is the name I should call you by, your personality, how you look, etc. the more info, the easier it will be for me. Yami's should preferably be evil, but if not I can still fit them into the plot. Hikaris should be nice, but if not, like I said before, I can fit anything into my plot..or what exists of a plot. And if you don't have a yami and are not a hikari you'll just be harder to fit in, but THE MORE THE MARRIER!!!  
  
Pegasus-So basically, if you wanna be in this annoying and pathetic ficcy, just let her know in a review.  
  
Peggi-YUP!!!! I'll try to update ASAP, so R&R, or R&F..whichever you prefer!. 


	3. Like a note, but it's an actual chapter!

Peggi-This is just Peggi here. Sorry I haven't updated recently.  
  
James-You haven't updated ANY of you ficcies recently.  
  
Peggi-You know what? Shaddup!  
  
Marik-Aren't you the pleasant one tonight?  
  
Peggi-Yes. *big fake commercial smile*  
  
Pegsi-Aren't you going to tell them WHY you haven't updated in forever?  
  
Peggi-Oh yeah! Well, we have company from out of state right now, my four cousins, and I've been really busy. *pant pant* somebody else continue for me!  
  
Seto-Okay.  
  
Peggi-NOT YOU SEDO KEEBA!  
  
Seto-O.O  
  
Peggi-Ahem. . . someone important  
  
Tea-Like me?  
  
Peggi-Yes.  
  
Tea-Okay. And as of July 2nd, Peggi will be in Las Cruces with two of her cousins. So updating will be almost impossible.  
  
Peggi-I won't have much computer access, so I'm SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry! I actually feel truly terrible!  
  
Malik-(yami marik)So basically she won't be working on ANY of her fics for a while.  
  
Marik-And needless to say, some of her readers are going to want to kill her.  
  
Peggi-So, instead of just getting to the point and shutting up, I'm going to get to the point and then type in a bunch of nonsense. So, here begins the strangeness of 'The Insane Authoress Peggi J. Crawford/Ishtar and The Insane Authoress' Intern Tea (short) Anzu (and) Wheeler (sweet). . . uh. . .dun ask!  
  
Disclaimer-Peggi doesn't own anything! ANYTHING!  
  
Peggi-*snaps fingers and the E.D.D. (evil disclaimed dress) appears out of nowhere)  
  
E.D.D-*kills disclaimer*  
  
Disclaimer-*is badly mauled* OOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW. . . . .  
  
Every author/authoress in existence-^________________^  
  
Eevee Goddess of Light-Go Peggi!  
  
Nick-Poor disclaimer. I feel sorry for it.  
  
All authoresses minus Peggi-*give evil death glare*  
  
Peggi-I'd feel more sorry for me, if I were you.  
  
Nick-*who hasn't noticed the evil glares yet* How come?  
  
Peggi-*points to authoresses*  
  
Nick-*runs away screaming bloody murder*  
  
Peggi-Oh! Idea! Since I won't be updating ANY of my fics, and this is going to be posted for ALL of my fics, I'll add in a little bit of everything to make up for it. . . that made no sense. . .I don't know what I meant.  
  
Tea-I do! So it's okay!  
  
Peggi-^__________________________________________________________________^  
  
Marik-That didn't make sense to me, but whatever you wanna do. . . this IS your fic. . . I think.  
  
Peggi-It is. Now, for 'Attack of the Yamis' I got a request from Mistress of goth, Kenzie, and Annoying one to join in, here goes!  
  
Kenzie, Mistress of goth, and Annoying One are on the computer (actually, Annoying One is bothering Adelianna who is adding another chappie to 'Desert Rose' just cuz I said so!) and suddenly, they are transported to a haunted mansion where Weevil is a zombie and uh. . .well, since I don't wanna spoil anything from any fics, most of the info I'll give for each fic is inaccurate to the fics plot line, kay?  
  
All-Kay.  
  
Peggi-Kay.  
  
Mistress of goth-Should I even ask where we are?  
  
Peggi-Uh. . .no.  
  
Kenzie-And who are you?  
  
Peggi-Peggi! And I'm speciaful!  
  
All-Um. . . okay.  
  
Marik-She's a little weird.  
  
Sophi-A LITTLE weird?  
  
Bakura-She's not weird at all. She's a psychopathic lunatic who doesn't deserve to live. . . and I'm a fool who just said that outloud in front of the psychopathic lunatic who just so happens to have Millennium Items AND authoress powers *gulp* *runs away while E.D.D is after him*  
  
All-*pull out bag of popcorn*  
  
Annoying One-I love a good teen slasher movie. Especially when the teen being slashed isn't acting, and it's not a movie, it's real life.  
  
Peggi-It's a good thing Bakura can't die. . .if he could, I would be mauled by a LOT of fangirls out there. . .and just for the records, I like everyone in the show. . . 'cept maybe Sedo Keeba, Eevil Weevil, and Keith. . . I just like to mess with everyone.  
  
Bakura-*limps back covered with scratches and bruises and looks like he was run over with a semi-truck* MESS WITH US? YOU CALL THIS MESSING WITH US?!  
  
Malik-She could have done worse. . .TRUST me.  
  
Bakura-I hate you Peggi. I really do.  
  
Peggi-*just giggles*  
  
Kenzie-Um. . .HELLO! US!  
  
Peggi-Oh, right. I'm Peggi J. Crawford/Ishtar.  
  
Annoying One-I'm annoying. I'm the Annoying one. Do you know where the Evil One is?  
  
Peggi-Um. . . oh yeah! I borrowed him for a while to give your sister a break. I can always use an extra prisoner. . . I mean guest to torture. . . I mean hang out with.  
  
Evil One-*runs into room* Ah! It's Peggi!  
  
Peggi-How'd you get out?  
  
Evil One-She. . . made. . .me. . . watch. . . *gasp* Funny Bunny!  
  
Loud music-*is heard from somewhere in the room*  
  
Pegsi-Funny Bunny!? Where?!  
  
Peggi-Yal need to leave now. . .well, Kenzie, Evil One, Annoying One, and Mistress of goth, cuz I'll need you for later in my 'Attack of the Yamis' ficcy.  
  
Marik-That is IF you ever decide to update.  
  
All-*glare at Peggi*  
  
Peggi-*looks down, trying to look ashamed*  
  
Not Needed for Now People-*magically disappear*  
  
Peggi-I'm running out of plot for this note.  
  
Ghost from T.N.T.D-When do I appear in the fic?  
  
Peggi-Uh. . .within the next couple o' chappies.  
  
Weevil-Why am I a zombie?  
  
Peggi-Cuz you're dead.  
  
Weevil-So why did I have to turn into a zombie?  
  
Peggi-*can't think of a good enough reason* cuz it's part of the plot?. . .  
  
Tea-You always say that to me when I ask something you can't answer.  
  
Peggi-shut up! Lemme alone!  
  
Marik-*is reading my e-mails* Um. . .the hottest thing since the invention of the sun?  
  
Peggi-Shut up Maru-Chan.  
  
James-Did you know your signature for your e-mails is REALLY long?  
  
Peggi-So?  
  
James-I dunno.  
  
Peggi-Uh. . .just since I'm trying to waste space (sound familiar, Tea?) here's my e-mail siggie:  
  
Lotz o' Love, The Insane Authoress Peggi J. Crawford/Ishtar (And the Insane Authoress' Intern, Tea *short* Anzu *and* Wheeler *sweet* AKA, tiffany thoms)  
  
This is the rather boring and log signature of the demented authoress Peggi J. Crawford, the obsessed Pegasus and Marik fangirl and the #1 Yu-Gi-Oh! fan. And I'm on a sugar high right now...which isn't different from any other time...but I just thought you'd like to know.  
  
Marik-Why would they want to know that?  
  
Cuz this is my stupid signature and they will like whatever I tell them to like.  
  
Pegasus-You do realize that you can only boss the people in your fics around, don't you?  
  
Person reading this signature-Apparently she can control readers now.  
  
MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Bakura-Hey! That's my evil villain laugh you b****!  
  
Yugi-He's the King of Games!  
  
All-Yugioh!  
  
Yugi-King of Games!  
  
Ryou-*reads what we have written so far* Um...Peggi, Bakura cussed...well, actually he said b with a bunch of stars after it, but that's a cencored cuss word.  
  
*slaps Bakura*  
  
Bakura-OOOOOWWWWWWWIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! Tattle tale...  
  
Ryou-^_^  
  
Pegasus-Was this supposed to be a signature?  
  
Yeah. Why?  
  
Pegasus-I was just wonderin' cuz this is the longest signature I've ever seen.  
  
Yup!!!!!!!!!!!! I do everything in fanfics nowadays! e-mails, letters, signatures, homework...my math teacher gets very confused, but he likes to read my fanfics on the back of my papers but he told me not to make them so long i have to staple an extra paper to the back. but he has told me that he reads them and that i should be in the writing club. Then he gave me $3,000,000 and I now live in Japan in Kazuki Takahashi's house with all of my favorite YGO people.  
  
All-.....  
  
Marik-You live in your own little world, don't you?  
  
Yup! But it's okay. they know me there.  
  
All-Facefault.  
  
Joey-Oh brother.  
  
Tea-You said it, Joey.  
  
Joey-Said what?  
  
Tea-Never mind. Let's just finish this pizza so we can break our 'eating the world's most pizzas in one hour' record.  
  
Joey-KAY!  
  
Joey & Tea-*continue to eat pizza*  
  
Well, I'm outa stuffs to say, so bye readers!!!!!  
  
Readers-FREEDOM!!!!!!!!*all run away from the insane authoress Peggi J. Crawford*  
  
The End...or is it?... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA...etc...  
  
All Readers reading this ficcy-*are either asleep or VERY bored*  
  
Peggi-Well, I'd better end this now before I kill someone of boredom. . .then there will be BAD law suits! Well, bye! 


End file.
